


Regret

by Azar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T's ex-wife, Drea, ponders the choice she made. Changeling-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Ryan waits by the phone to hear if his father and the man he considers his grandfather survived the transplant. There are too many miles between them for him to be there when it happens.

Drea could have handled T leaving the army if he hadn't traded one danger for another by following Bray to the fire academy. She wanted him to take a job where he would be sure to come home to her and to their son every night. He wanted to save lives. So she left him.

Watching her son now, she knows Ryan never forgave her.


End file.
